


The Hardest Thing

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for last year's (2013) Summer Linzin Week. The prompt was 'battle'. It's about Lin dealing with Tenzin's wedding. You may want to read this with a box of tissues. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

**A/N: Yes I know this is a month late, but I’ve been having some troubles lately. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**A big shout out to Cassandra1447 who helped me get back into the writing mood and fix this piece up!**

**As always comments, questions, reviews, insults, etc. are welcome!**

**Mid-year Linzin Week 2013- Day 3- Battle 11 June 2013**

**The Hardest Thing**

 

The big day had finally arrived. Lin had been battling with herself for the last few months about the occasion. She wasn’t sure if she should go. She was pretty sure _she_ wouldn’t want her there, but at the same time something deep inside of her told her that he wanted her there. The whole thing seemed a little masochistic. If she went she’d probably be tortured, but if she didn’t go she’d feel guilty, mostly because he was basically family. After arguing with herself for a while, and a few phone calls from Katara and Kya, Lin acquiesced. She decided she’d go for the sake of family.

           

She woke up on the heart-rending day and pretended like it was just another day off. She changed into her training outfit and went into the garden to practice her forms. After she was satisfied she went for a quick jog around the estate. When she was gleaming with sweat she decided it was time to take a nice, long, soothing bath. She decided to add some lavender to the water so the scent could soothe her throughout the day. After her bath she donned a robe and went to the kitchen where she made herself a decent breakfast. She had eggs and toast with a steaming cup of jasmine tea. _His favorite_ , she thought to herself. _No,_ she reprimanded herself, _not today. Just think positive, happy things and stay strong._ After breakfast Lin turned on the radio and grabbed a book off one of her many shelves. She decided she had plenty of time to get ready and a little relaxing wouldn’t hurt.

Lin was about halfway through with the novella when the doorbell rang. She sent out a wave to see who it was. She grinned to herself when she recognized the familiar heartbeat of her mother.

 

“It’s open!” Lin called as she set the novel down and started to get up, her heart fluttering in excitement.

 

“Well of course it’s open! You know something like a locked door wouldn’t keep Toph Beifong from entering the room!” Lin laughed as she walked towards her mother to wrap her in a tight embrace.

 

“It’s good to see you mother. I hope you’ve enjoyed your vacation.”

“It wasn’t too bad. It was nice to see how the world has changed in the last few decades.” The Beifong women chuckled at Toph’s joke.

 

“Well, I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re back…” Lin trailed off. She knew her mother knew. She didn’t have to come out in the open and admit what she was feeling on this _special_ day.

Toph sighed, “I know my little Badgermole. I only wish I were here sooner so I could show Twinkle Toes Jr. not to mess with my baby girl!”

 

Lin rolled her eyes, “I know mother, I know.”

Toph laughed, “You know me, number one mom, kicking ass and taking names of all those that dare cross the line with my daughter!” Lin couldn’t help but smile. She gave her mother another hug. Even though it was a touchy subject matter, she still loved her mother and appreciated the effort.

Toph stepped back, “Well we might as well start getting ready. It starts in about an hour.”

 

“Shall I get my robes so we can head to Katara’s?”

 

“No need. I’m confident that you will help me look like the most gorgeous woman at the entire shin dig,” Toph winked.

Lin chuckled, “I promise to try my best.”

…

 

The Beifong women arrived at the island just in time. They warmly greeted their other family members. This was the first time they’d been together in one spot since that dark day that Lin tried to keep in the back of her mind. One of the acolytes rang a gong to get the crowd’s attention.

  


He cleared his throat and politely said, “Attention everyone. Please take your seats, the ceremony will commence shortly.” With a heavy heart Lin allowed her mother and her second mother, Katara, to drag her to a seat in the front row.

A Sungi horn began a soft, warm melody. Everyone turned his or her attention to the tall man in bright saffron and scarlet that began to walk towards the acolyte. Lin’s heart began to beat a little faster. She didn’t dare make eye contact and tried to quiet the voice in her head that was yelling at her to do something. Toph’s hand immediately went to Lin’s knee. Lin stole a quick glance at her mother. Having her mother with her was definitely beneficial. Her mother’s presence was always extremely helpful and calming for Lin because of how caring and protective she was.

The Sungi horn changed to a cliché, romantic tune. Everybody had his or her eyes glued to the beginning of the aisle, ignoring the dapper man standing next to the acolyte. Lin tried her best to look down without anyone noticing. But she could feel one pair of eyes, _his_ eyes, on her. _You know he is supposed to be looking at her, not you. It is tradition…_ Lin stopped the voice and knew she had to do a better job pretending. So with a giant grin plastered on her face, Lin looked up. Coming down the aisle was a girl, barely a woman, walking with the cheesiest grin on her face. Lin had to admit that she did look rather pretty. In that brief moment, Lin forgot about trying to quiet the little voice so it suddenly became louder: _That could’ve been you. That **should** be you! You still love him, no matter what you tell others, we both know he is the one. And I’d bet anything, including the Avatar’s spirit, that he still loves you the same._ Lin couldn’t help it. Tears began to form in her eyes as the woman joined the two men.  His gaze lingered just a second longer on her face before he turned to his very soon to be wife.

Lin tried to drown out the words they spoke. She knew there was a moment where she could end this torture, stop him from taking the plunge, but she didn’t know if she could act on it. Instead, she tried to focus on the soft tones coming from the Sungi horn. It was calming. That is until the voice began again: _Remember when he tried teaching you to play one? You were awful but he still encouraged you to keep going._ Lin decided to focus on something else, the memory of that day still fresh in her mind regardless of it happening several years prior.

That’s when the acolyte said the words. He asked if there was a reason, any at all, that he and she should not be bonded together. A lump began to form in Lin’s throat. _You know that you are soul mates. That should be you up there and you know it. It almost was too…_ Lin couldn’t control her tears. They began trickle down her face, the lump in her throat growing bigger. Toph grabbed Lin’s hand and rubbed her thumb over it, trying to console her.  Lin began to look around for something else to focus on. She looked up at the sky instead, trying to find figures in the clouds. But that was a bad idea too. He was a son of air. That was his element. All the memories of watching him show her a new trick. Him taking her for rides on Oogi. At that moment, her entire childhood seemed to revolve around the sky. Uncontrollably tears were now being shed because from this moment on the memories would be just memories. She wouldn’t be able to look back fondly without a little bit of pain, at least not for a while.

 

The acolyte ended the vows with a prayer to the spirits to watch over the newlyweds. He then asked the young couple to end it with a kiss, to prove to the spirits their undying love. Lin’s tears were cascading down her face now and a quiet sob escaped her lips as the husband and wife’s lips met. The crowd stood up and applauded the newlyweds as they turned towards the crowd. Lin took one look at him, tears clearly visible on her face. She lost her one true love to another woman and now there was no possible way she could get him back. She looked him right in the eyes and saw a flicker of the same pain she felt. Her heart broke even more.

She couldn’t wait any longer. As soon as the couple walked towards the crowd for congratulations, she ran. She didn’t care who saw. She refused to look back even though she felt several gazes on her. She ran to the docks to get away. She couldn’t stand there and watch her former lover and long time friend. Her entire body hurt. She started to go numb. She reached the end of the dock and collapsed. The ferry wasn’t running. All of the acolytes, including the ones that ran the ferry were at the wedding. She knelt on the edge of the pier, staring into the water, allowing herself to shed a lifetime of tears.

 

After what seemed like forever, a hand reached out and touched Lin’s shoulder. Lin turned to the new comer that caught her off guard. Through blurry eyes Lin looked into her mother’s own misty green ones.

  


“It’ll be all right, Badgermole. Just take a deep breath. We’ll have a few drinks and then the ferry should be running and we can go home,” Toph comforted her daughter. Lin didn’t reply. She slowly got to her feet, wiped away the tears, and cleared her throat. Hand in hand, the Beifongs walked back to the party with their heads held high. No one dared to inquire about the events that occurred after the ceremony. Once the stars were out the two women walked down the docks and allowed the ferry to take them back to Republic City. They took a cab back to the estate, trying to forget about the day.

  


…

  


            After a few hours of being home, lying wide-awake in bed, Toph picked up a faint sound. Not wasting a second, acting on her motherly instincts, Toph put on a robe and went out into the panda lily garden where she knew Lin would be. Toph found Lin doubled over on a cold stone bench, sobbing into her hands.

            “I love you, baby girl,” Toph whispered as she planted a kiss on Lin’s forehead, “I know that this is tough, but you stayed strong. I don’t think I would’ve been able to go to something like that if I were you. I am very proud of you.”

  


            “It just hurts,” she sobbed, “I still love him and I... I think he loves me...”

  


            “I know, Lin. It hurts now, but in a little while I’m sure the two of you will be good friends again. Remember, you two were best buds since you were born.”

            “But I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to only love him as a friend...”

            “It’s hard. Believe me. If you wait and are patient, things will work themselves out. The spirits will guide you two back to one another.”

            “I know mother...”

  


            Toph embraced Lin and held onto her for a while. The Beifong women sat on the familiar stone bench, Lin cradled in Toph’s arms, until the first rays of dawn began to poke out of the horizon.

  


 


End file.
